


Odes to Gravity Falls

by zenzenzence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For Alex Hirsch, For the Gravity Falls Fandom, Gen, Gravity Falls Spoilers, I Love You Gravity Falls I'll Miss You, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Weirdmageddon, Stan seems to be in most of these poems I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems I've been writing since watching the Gravity Falls Finale in order to deal with my emotions.</p><p>Goodbye, Gravity Falls. I'll always love you. I'll always miss you. Thank you for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odes to Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all scream into the void together over the fact that Gravity Falls is over. Stanley Pines is my favorite GF character, my Old Man Son, my Precious Sinnamon Roll. Waddles is all that is good in this world.
> 
> I might add poems to this if I'm inspired. Maybe something Mabel/Pacifica or Stanley/Fiddleford.
> 
> See you after I fly right into the sun, lovelies!

 

TO ALEX HIRSCH. TO THE GRAVITY FALLS FANDOM.

 

* * *

 

**I**

“Post-Weirdmageddon, Post-Finale, Initial Reaction — A Haiku”

 

My soul is now black.

I am really gonna miss

The Mystery Shack.

 

* * *

**II**

“Stanley’s Sacrifice & Bill Cipher’s Death”

 

A blank space, a clear mind —

A change of clothes, a swap of Pines

To trick a demon in the grid,

To save the world, to save the kids

The loss of memories guarantee

The blue flames shall destroy thee.

A price to pay, short words to say:

Three-sided regret, death there’ll be

For messing with his family!

 

* * *

**III**

“Hero to Zero”

 

There’s a strength in letting go

For the good of others, for the good of the town

Sacrificing yourself, destroying yourself

To keep your family safe, to kill a demon

Regrets: there are none. Sadness: only a little.

The fire destroys him. The fire destroys you.

You’re content to die a hero.

 

There’s a void in your mind.

No memories. No familiar faces.

A little girl is crying. A little boy is too.

A roughed up, nerdy old man is with them.

Who are they? Who are you?

You feel lost. You feel like you’re missing something.

You’re shown a scrapbook. You’re asked to remember.

You can’t. You may never — Waddles! —

You remember. You’re back. You smile.

 

* * *

**IV**

“Mabel’s Goodbye To Waddles”

 

Goodbye all, Gravity Falls

We’ve said our goodbyes — oh, wait. Waddles…

How do I say this? What do I do?

Our parents won’t let us come home with you.

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Waddles, this must be goodbye.

Waddles — please — let me go — I’m starting to cry...

I love you, Waddles, please don’t forget me.

I’ll miss you so much — Grunkle Stan? What are you doing?

You’ve put up with Waddles all summer, now our parents have to.

Flash the bus guy your weapons — Stan’s brass knuckles, Ford’s ray gun —

Oh my gosh, Waddles, we’re gonna have so much fun!

 

* * *

**V**

“Thank You For Everything — A Nonet ”

 

Thank you, Gravity Falls, you’ve helped me

More than you’ll ever know. Through my

Depression, the adventures

Of Dipper, Mabel, Stan

Waddles, Soos, Bill, Ford

Have brought me joy

Thank you so

Much, Alex

Hirsch

 

* * *

**VI**

“The Long Awaited Wedding of Sheriff Daryl Blubs & Deputy Edwin Durland”

 

A sunny day, joyous and gay

Autumn’s here and so are they.

June 2014: Weirdmageddon’s two years passed,

Their love is true and shall always last.

In front of City Hall, before the town,

They say their vows without a frown.

The townsfolk and monsters cheer,

Smiles abound, Sheriff and Deputy have nothing to fear.

Daryl Blubs and Edwin Durland beam and cry,

Completely in love, they gazing into the other's’ eyes.

The whole crowd is moved, including two pairs of Pines.

The world is still turning, all is fine.

 

* * *

**VII**

“GOODBYE GRAVITY FALLS”

 

Give me a year to say how I feel,

Or give me an answer to the Wheel.

Our love for pine trees and shooting stars

Divulge our lost childhoods’ handlebars.

Before, my friend, you take your leave,

Yell with joy and roll up your sleeves,

End your tears, we’ve many adventures.

 

Gone are the long days of wonder

Revived are their lives, with slumber.

All time sits a stone statue here —

Vagabond at the gate, stay clear.

Inside hearts, memories shall sing

The songs of cryptic words and strings.

You forget never how we were.

 

Farewell, my favorite sleepy town,

Anomalies, and Oregon sound.

Let us not forget to lift our heads,

Let us not forget what Wendy said:

See you next summer!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Poems of Falling Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188476) by [Mudkipzuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse)




End file.
